Not My fault
by PrincessSesshyLover
Summary: This story is mainly about a a man who is raped, his boyfriend who goes with an futuristic army team to find him. Little as they now, the maors boyfriend lost his memory. What will the major do? Read to find out!


I didn't feel well when I woke up. I thought that I would throw up. I couldn't move at all. My hands were roped tight, my legs were spread wide, and my head was hurting. "What the hell happened" I thought. I soon had a short flash./p

"My point of view: "Shut up, your so funny!" I said. "Make me sexy" Christen said (Boyfriend). Now I remember. Christen And I just walked from the carnival. We were going to take a short cut through the back alley. We soon headed up with a bunch of low life scum bags. There were four boys. One had long black hair and had a scar on his right eye. I swore that he was a girl. The second one was smoking a big dick cigar. His hair was ugly spiked and he was holding his hand around another boy which had long pink hair which was awkward. He had a Fuck - The - Hell - Out - Of - Me face. The last one stood in front of us. He had shorts on and a graffiti shirt on. He gave us a nasty look. " Hay there sexy" He said.I had to admit that he was sexy. "Stay back we don't want any trouble"Christen said. "Neither do I" the man said. He soon snapped his fingers. The gang came up on us. The cigar man punched christen to the ground and the with the scar guy held me hands together. I started to scream "help". Christen got on his feet and swung the hardest punch into the pink haired guy. He started to cry. The Man with the cigar held Christen In front of me by his hair. "Open your mouth"he said. " Fuck you" Christen said. The pink haired one recovered and held a gun towards my forehead. I screamed. "No Stop!" Christen said. "Open your mouth then" The cigar man said again. And So christen did. The cigar man unzipped is pants and pulled out a throbbing thick - leaking cock. "You better do good or you sexy slut will have his brain splattered"He said. The cigar shoved his cock in Christens mouth. Christen eyes went in the back of his head. He was chocking. The lump in his throat was the cigar man cock. I had to admit it was pretty sexy. The cigar man pulled his cock out of Christens mouth. Christen coughed hard. The cigar man pulled christens hair again and shoved his cock in Christens mouth once again. I tried to look away, but the scar guy put my head in to the position it was in. Christen started to cry. Soon the cigar man started to thrust in christen mouth. The slower he went, the deeper his cock went down christens throat. Christen was struggling. His head started to shake fast. " Stop he's having a Seizure!" I said. The cigar man looked at christen. He threw him on the ground. Christen was shaking hard. Fuzzy saliva came out of his mouth. I started to scream and cry and kick. The Scar man slammed my head straight into the brick wall. I fell down and that's All I could remember.

(Back to point). Just then, the cigar man came in with a rude and disgusting smile. "Hey slut" he said as he smirked. I could feel me eyes water. "Please. Don't hurt me" I said, in a fearful way. For some reason, my cock was high up. For some reason, I was real horny. The cigar man gave me the look of severe danger. "Oh? You had a dream about me?" He said. I started to cry. The cigar man came closer to me. He was so close that he scratched the bottom of my right foot. I closed my eyes. "No. I don't like that" I said. The cigar man pulled the drawer out of the layer stand I was laying on. He pulled out a big black cock. "No" I screamed in my head. The cigar man also pulled out a blind fold and a gauge. I knew he would do something Vile towards me. He put the Blind fold over me. "Stop you ugly thug!" I screamed out loud. "Shut up slut" he said as he shoved the fake dildo inside my mouth. He pushed it down my throat. I was chocking real hard. I could not breathe. He pushed it all the way down my mouth. After a while, I knew I was going to die. I could not breathe. The cigar man pulled the fake dildo out of my mouth fast. I was coughing hard. He put the Gauge over my mouth. The cigar man slammed the dildo right into my asshole. I screamed over the gauge. I felt liquid trickling out of my ass. It was blood. I was crying. He started to thrust in side me hard. It hurt real bad. 


End file.
